Neural networks generally refer to computation models with the capacity for machine learning and pattern recognition. A neural network can be defined by a set of input neurons which are activated by input data. After the input data is weighted and transformed by a function, the activations of the neurons are passed to other neurons. The process is repeated until an output neuron is activated to generate output results data associated with the input data. Neural network functionality and output results data can be based on various types of fields including speech recognition, handwriting recognition, computer vision, and natural language processing.